dcanimateduniversefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ElectricMayhem's DCAU
My DC Animated Universe. Doom Patrol: The Animated Series Taking elements from my Doom Patrol movie series ideas, as well as the original comics. The roster has been confirmed to be the same as my fan-fiction movie franchise (Mento, Elasti-Girl, Negative Man, Robotman) with the addition of Beast Boy and Bumblebee. General Immortus, The Brain, and the Teen Titans have been confirmed to appear. Superman: Man of Steel Taking elements from the Man of Steel movies, the New 52 Suoerman, and the original comics. Superman will be voiced by Kevin Conroy, Lois Lane will be voiced by Tricia Helfer, and Lex Luthor will be voiced by Maurcie LaMarche. As for other confirmed characters such as General Zod, Jor-El, and Metallo, there voice actors have not been confirmed yet. Batman: Savior of Gotham Taking elements from the Nolanverse, the Arkham Asylum game series, and my fan-fiction Batman film series, Batman is pitted against villains such as Red Hood, Mr. Zsasz, Anarky, Maxie Zeus, and more. The Flash: The Animated Series Loosely based off of my Flash film series, Flash faces Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd, Abrakadabra, and even more villains. Nolan North will voice the Flash, but every one else's voice actors have not yet been confirmed. Green Lantern: Emerald Knights Taking elements from the Green Lantern film series and the 52 Multiverse, Hal Jordan disappears and his ring goes to Kyle Rayner, who searches for Hal. Season 1 will center aound Kyle searching for Hal Jordan. Season 2 begins with Hal Jordan deciding to let Kyle use the ring more, after Kyle finds him. Parallax, The Red Lanerns, and Sinestro have been confirmed to appear. Sensational Wonder Woman This show was previously hinted at, but until recently nothing official has been announced. Ares and Cheetah have been confirmed to appear as recurring characters. The show will take place in L.A., where Wonder Woman tries to live a normal life under the name Diana Blake. However, when Ares attacks L.A., she becomes Wonder Woman again, and ends up taking the challenge of juggling a normal life and a life as a super-hero at the same exact time. Aquaman: Prince of Atlantis An Aquaman series. Black Manta and Fisherman have been confirmed to be major antagonists during the first seasons. Nightwing The first Nightwing animated series, Nightwing features villains like Black Mask, Lady Vic, and more. The Supernatural Spectre The Supernatural Spectre has been confirmed. It will feature Etrigan and Dr. Fate as supporting characters. It was made as a way to introduce lesser known characters, but mostly supernatural characters, though Bulletman and the Challengers of the Unknown have been confirmed for appearances in the show. Titans A Teen Titans series. The roster will be Red Robin, Starfire, Raven, Hawkgirl, Beast Boy, Nightwing, and Impulse. Confirmed villains include Deathstroke, Mad Mod, and the Fearsome Five. JLA Elseworlds A series showcasing alternate realities and bizarre, non-canon stories. The first 3 episodes have been announced ("Superman/Batman: Mash-Up", "Gotham Noir", "The Blue Amazon") to showcase several popular Elseworlds realities. Animated Movies *JLA: The Zero Hour - Based off of the Zero Hour: Crisis In Time event, a race of evil time-altering creatures plan to destroy and remake reality, and the Justice League must team up with the Injustice League in order to save all reality! *Superman: Apokolips - In the first Superman: Man of Steel TV movie, Darksied, a ruthless alien, escapes the Phantom Zone and decides to kill the son Jor-El, the man who imprisoned him in the Phantom Zone, to get his revenge. Darksied travels to his home-planet of Apokolips to get his minions to help him defeat Superman forever! *Elseworlds: Re-Imagined - A film based off of the Justice League Re-Imagined fan-fic from Comicvine.com, using the name Elseworlds. The only big change from the JL Re-Imagined story was the addition of Superman and The Atom to the roster, though both appear in there Re-Imagined forms. Category:TV Shows Category:DCAU2